Beautiful Disaster
by Calenor
Summary: She loves him so much, but she can't break through the brusied ice of his heart. Until the day she finds him, and he almost slips away....... Zutara One Shot


****

Beautiful Disaster Song-fic

She loved him more than words could ever say. They meant to much to be downsized by a couple of words. Every piece of her heart was for him. All of the tears she cried, when she didn't see him for a long time, were spent for his love. But fate would have it, that they stood on different shores. He was a fire bender, and she was a water bender. Complete opposites, and yet, she still adored him. Whatever it took to love him, not matter how long she waited, he would forever hold her heart.

He drowns in his dreams

An exquisite extreme unknown

He's a damned as he seems

More heaven than a heart could hold

Zuko truly is a beautiful disaster. Having suffered through his fathers hatred, his generals hatred and the constant reminder of his banishment. He wants so badly just to be loved. For someone to understand that he has a reason behind the things he's done. The Avatar is the only way he can reclaim his honor and restore his rightful title of Prince. But hurting people he cared about was tearing at his heart. He has been cursed with the decision of love or honor. All while being loved more than he may ever know. He's been graced with the presence of a girl's heart and doesn't even know it yet.

And it I tried to save him

My whole world could cave in

It just ain't right

Lord it just ain't right….

She's never really had the chance to talk to him. Every time she sees him, he's going after Aang or Sokka's chasing him away. It's almost like her brother doesn't want her to be happy. As if he would rather her live alone, than be with the love of her life and find true happiness. Katara knows he feels the same for her. She can see it in his eyes. Those beautiful gold eyes! Despite the scar, his face reveals the kindness beneath the stone cold mask. Even if Sokka didn't agree, he wasn't going to tell her what to do, she loved Zuko and that was it. He would either get used to it, or her wouldn't

Oh, cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

She knows he never really intended to hurt any of them. He'd even saved Aang and her more than once. He truly cared about her, weather he realized it, or not. She would show him what compassion really was. He didn't deserve what his father did, and he definitely didn't need to live life alone. With his uncle gone, Zuko had no one left to care, and now that the war is over, General Zhao his probably hunting him down. Katara would find him, she would pull him through and save him. She would save her beautiful disaster.

If I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?

Katara swore she would find him, and she did. His battered and broken body sprawled on a deserted shore. He was barely alive when she got to him, his body so injured that her healing only helped to stop his bleeding and heal the smaller cuts. Aang kept Sokka at bay as she carried Zuko onto Appa's back and gently cover him with her sleeping bag. She just wanted him to be okay, he couldn't slip away without knowing the truth and really knowing how she felt. But she wasn't going to let that happen. She wouldn't let Zuko fall away from her. She sat as his side and watched him fall unconscious as she tended his wounds. It would at least spare him the pain, and he would be able to rest for a while

He's magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with……

More damage than a soul should see

An uneasy night passed, as Katara sat beside him and made sure he was all right. She couldn't bare to leave him by himself for five seconds, fearing that he might stop breathing or Sokka would go after him. He slept through the entire ride back to the Southern Air Temple, his shirtless and bandaged body covered with her sleeping bag. She abandoned any thought of sleep the moment she found him, she couldn't allow herself to leave him defenseless. And he truly was thankful for her help. Without Katara, he would have died on that desolate shore and he would have died alone.

And do I try to change him

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight,

Baby hold on tight…..

"Just hold on Zuko," she whispered, carrying him into one of the empty rooms after they landed. Aang quietly followed behind her, keeping Sokka a safe distance away from the injured firebender. She gave him a nod of thanks as she shut the door behind her, laying Zuko down in the bed before she sank to her knees. She let her tears fall, the tears she'd been holding in the entire night, and hid from everyone else. Katara took his hand as she sat there, hoping to give him some strength to fight the pain. She knew he could make it, but she didn't want him to suffer like he had been. He didn't deserve all of this pain.

Oh cause I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But he's so beautiful

He's such a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm searching for some kind of miracle

Waited so long…

I waited so long

It was another week before Zuko woke up fully. The severity of his wounds kept him unconscious. But now, he had to fight against the lingering pain left over from the gash in his side and the myriad of bruises all over his chest. He couldn't thank Katara enough for everything she did. He had some how found the courage enough to admit to himself that he cared about her. Zuko knew she could help him forget all of those horrible things that happened to him before. He needed someone to erase the deciet he felt the day his father abandoned him….

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

It was another week before Zuko woke up fully. The severity of his wounds kept him unconscious. But now, he had to fight against the lingering pain left over from the gash in his side and the myriad of bruises all over his chest. He couldn't thank Katara enough for everything she did. He had some how found the courage enough to admit to himself that he cared about her. Zuko knew she could help him forget all of those horrible things that happened to him before. He needed someone to erase the deciet he felt the day his father abandoned him…. 

The weeks passed, and the two of them grew closer together. Discovering that the two of them weren't really that different. All of that hatred before was driven by a futile dream. He knows now that all of that was in vain. Zuko knows now that true friends can help, no matter how much of an enemy they were before. Sokka still despises him, dreading the day he takes his sister away from him. His trust will never be given to the banished prince, he'll never allow the firebender to call him a friend. It wouldn't happen, but he would accept him for Katara. She loved him more than anything else. He could see it in the way she looked at him and even here it in the way she talked. Katara was in love, and nothing would keep her from Zuko.

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

She relished in his presence, enjoying every moment they spent together. It took him a while to admit his true feelings, to let the real Zuko be seen. HE isn't all bad inside. There's actually a heart underneath all of that pain and loneliness. The person he used to be was lost in the memory of being nursed back to health. He owed his life to Katara, but his love would be his payment. He truly loved her, more than any other person in the world. He knew now what it was like to be appreciated and cared about. And Katara had found her beautiful disaster, she saved him from his pain and taught him how to care.

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

This was just a story that popped into my head while I was listening to my CD's. I think this song is a perfect song for Zuko and Katara. J

"Bautiful Disaster"- Written/owned by Kelly Clarkson and Katara and Zuko belong to Nickolodean (when he isn't locked in my closet J )


End file.
